


Timeless War

by Zeratul



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much time passed for you to forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless War

**Author's Note:**

> The same story in Russian ["Война без времени"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2555645).

Oh, Doctor… so sweet of you to ask me. The drums, you know? I do not hear them anymore. After many millennia I am finally free, now, when my insanity had played its part on old Rassilon’s military chart. But that noise continues. That rhytm, calling to battle again and again, trembles in the chest of each Time Lord. And in yours as well, no matter how strong you reject it.

Ah. I lied again. But you will be grateful, when you really find them and see what they had become.

How much time had it been for you to forget, why indeed had you locked Gallifrey up in timeless void? Look and me and recall — I am the one of those cowards that fled from this War far to the end of Universe. The War that does not match even our “god games”. The War that I almost released into our world again.

Think, my dear friend, how terrific should be something that could scare me, the one who eventually erased third part of existing Universe. You had your time to forget your own horror under the years of remorse, but I…

There I remembered everything. And ran away.

Because now I know for sure that was not my insanity making me blow up whole galaxies again and again. It was the drumbeat of billions of hearts, possessed by the Timeless War.


End file.
